Petals in a sakazuki cup
by LoreenaLaufeyson
Summary: Lamenting his lack of sake, Renji was sitting far away, wallowing in his own misery, when he was beckoned over to the side of the room he wanted to avoid; the side that held the object of his affection. Still he went, only to be asked to help a very drunk Kuchiki-Taichou to bed. Oh Kami-sama, how cruel it was to task him with such a tempting, yet impossible suggestion! ByakuRenSMUT


Hello, my darling, adult, yaoi readers! (If that description does not apply to you, you might want to consider turning around now). I'm back (again), and this time, finally, for the first time ever, I'm here with SMUT! Yes, you read that right, smut. No fluff – okay, so there may be some fluffiness too, I couldn't resist it, but I tried to tune it down – but honest to the Yaoi-kami-sama-for-whom-we-keep-our-yaoi-shrines smut.

I thought of this little story here as a way to get smutty scenes out of the way – because I had other stories where I tried to integrate it slowly, and for some reason I just kept pushing the 'moment' back again and again. So here I was, desperate for a way to get over it, and I decided to just try a PWP story – even though there turned out to be more plot than initially expected, with 5k before they're finally naked, because I need some plot to work XD

It took me so long to write this, honestly I thought I'd never get done. I would have liked a smut tutorial XD Something like the do's and don't's of smut:

 _Don't_ just sit there imagining the steamy action and _do_ effing write!

 _Don't_ just kya-kya every two sentences and _do_ continue to effing write!

 _Don't_ scream in your pillow and jump around at every sexual word/image you use and _do_ get over it and effing write!

Not that it would have helped much :p

This was actually way more difficult for me than I thought, but now that it's done I hope I won't be blocked on my other stories anymore :) And I especially went all out – training, you know ;) – so I hope you'll find enough to be satisfied, you pervs ;)

 **Couple:** Renji/Byakuya – in that order, if you're one of those people :p – or Byakuren, as I like to call it (and I call it that whatever which way they go at it).

 **Rating:** Total max this time! This is for adults only, 'cause this is total smut (finally) XD

 **Disclaim:** Bleach is in no way mine – but totally Tite Kubo's – and I'm sorry for what I make your beautiful characters do, Kubo-san (but not really :p)

 **Warning:** This is total, like 100%, YAOI (aka SLASH, aka BOYxBOY, aka GAY relations), so if you don't like that, don't f-ing read it :) You have been warned.

 **Timeframe:** I'd say whenever, but… Well, I didn't think of a specific timeframe when I wrote it so… Renji has been Byakuya's fukutaichou for a while, and that's it. I don't use any events of the anime (and I haven't read the manga, so…). OOT/TWT, I guess.

 **Vocabulary:** I use quite a few Japanese words in here, and I'm sorry if you don't understand them, but I'm gonna ask you to refer to preferred search engine if you want to know what they mean. Maybe you'll learn some new words :p Just know that I abhor using 'captain' or 'lieutenant', so you'll only get 'taichou' and 'fukutaichou' and the like from me.

Okay, dearies! Here is my take on a seme POV – I hope you won't mind my totally unwanted abundance of poetry-ness.

* * *

 **Petals in a sakazuki cup**

Renji sighed, looking down at his – unfortunately – empty sakazuki cup. A few hours ago he had thought this would be a nice opportunity to get free drinks; after-meeting parties usually never lacked sake. And technically, today wasn't an exception. And yet, he had barely managed to secure two cups of alcohol himself.

Tonight the party was even livelier than usual – it had been a taichou and fukutaichou meeting, which meant twice as many people roaming around the 11th Division's dining hall (or drinking hall, as they preferred to call it). The sake here wasn't the best, but it was certainly overflowing, and if this had been a normal night, he should have been at least happily buzzed, and enjoying the view. And he could have been, if it weren't for Kusajishi-Fukutaichou.

Damn Yachiru! He didn't know what he could possibly have done to make her hate him, but he must have somehow; why else was she making his life hell right now? She could have been doing this to anyone – but no, it was Renji she had chosen, depriving him of the whole flasks of sake he wanted to drown in to make his life look less miserable.

Of course, he knew sake wouldn't have helped. And him sitting at the other end of the room so that he could surreptitiously observe the object of his affection – the one person he knew he couldn't have, but whom he couldn't stop looking at anyway – didn't help at all either. All his attempts at friendly interactions had resulted at him being kicked down like a filthy, flea-ridden puppy, and yet no matter how pathetic his efforts were, he refused to stay down. He would just try again, and be put down again, in an unending circle of pitiful hope and unsurprising misery.

Hence his wish for an eternal supply of sake; so that he could drink himself into borrowed happiness for a while, looking at the only person in the whole of Seireitei who would never want him, and pretend just for a minute that they did. But even that wasn't to be, courtesy of a little pink-haired demon.

It had all started out fine, and Renji had blissfully sipped his first sakazuki without even a hint of trouble, sitting among the group of heavy drinkers he frequently spent his time with at parties; including, of course, Matsumoto, and the intruders Ikkaku and Yumichika that could be found wherever alcohol was involved. This time, however, Yachiru had joined them, stuffing sweets in her mouth for the first few minutes; and then all hell had broken loose.

Every cup of sake Renji had tried to drink after that moment had never reached his mouth; she had slapped them out of his hands, hit him in the solar plexus to make him cough it out, even spat in his sakazuki more than once. And no matter how he screamed at her or tried to wrench the little demon off his back, nothing had worked – to the amusement of those arseholes he had once called friends.

The second cup he had finally managed to down had been pure luck; Hitsugaya-Taichou had just thrown the bag of sweets he had probably received from Ukitake-Taichou at her head, and she had been distracted just long enough. That, however, had been his last sip, and that had been more than an hour ago. What was more, all this business with Yachiru had kept him from his lovesick-staring schedule; though now that he wasn't drunk enough to enjoy it, he wondered if it hadn't been a blessing in disguise.

He was now gulping down some green tea instead – for some reason Yachiru didn't seem to care about _that_ , the little monster. He had decided to turn away from the rest of the room, facing some of his drinking companions and the closest wall instead. He could gather his courage tomorrow and discreetly stare a while between piles of paperwork.

"Oi! Abarai-Fukutaichou!" He whipped his head around to find the source of the call, and his eyes fell on Kyouraku-Taichou who was making some exaggerated 'come hither' gestures. Renji hesitated for a second – that was the side of the room he was trying to avoid right now – but a taichou had called him, so he'd better go take a look either way.

He shuffled his way around the groups of laughing and drinking people, around the empty flasks lying about, around the patches of spilt sake on the tatami. The more he approached, the more his heart started to pound in a rib-bruising rhythm, and he hated that he could never keep his calm when he got close to _him_. Especially when _he_ was looking at Renji.

Though he had to admit, Kuchiki-Taichou was looking at him in a way he had never looked at him before, and it was rather unnerving. Renji stopped short, unable to make his tabi-covered feet make one more step under that unfaltering – and drunk-looking, now that he thought about it – gaze.

"Rrrenji," his taichou slurred, gesturing vaguely in his direction with an arm before letting it fall back down all of a sudden. The only thing Renji could do was stare wide-eyed.

"Abarai-Fukutaichou! Byakuya-chan here had a little bit too much to drink," the 8th Division taichou explained, chuckling. The strangest sound escaped his taichou's throat then, and it took Renji a moment to identify it as a giggle. An honest to Kami-sama _giggle_! What kind of parallel universe had he just landed in? "Would you be so kind as to take Byakuya-chan to his bed?"

Renji's eyes flicked from Kyouraku's rosy face and mirthful gaze to the Kuchiki Clan Head's wobbling and unfocused one. _He_ had been asked to bring a drunk Kuchiki Byakuya home? _Him_? Thank Kami-sama that he was pretty much sober, otherwise he might have done unspeakable things, what with his taichou looking like this!

"Hai! Right away, Kyouraku-Taichou!" His voice sounded awfully high-pitched and strangled, but he pretended not to have noticed and knelt down next to the noble. The second he did, a pair of arms encircled his neck as Kuchiki-Taichou threw himself against his fukutaichou's chest, breathing exaltingly 'Renji' in his ear. When Renji stood back up again, supporting his taichou with one arm, his face was so hot he would not be surprised if the colour of his skin matched that of his hair.

Accompanied by Kyouraku-Taichou's laughter and a hearty 'Good luck!', Renji half-carried half-dragged his taichou to the hall's porch, and set him down. He found his own waraji among the pile easily enough, and turned to the other side of porch where the woven sandals of all the taichou were. While not all of them were perfectly aligned or in pristine condition – Kenpachi's half-destroyed pair had haphazardly been thrown on top of the others – Renji recognised his taichou's waraji easily enough. He didn't know how waraji could look perfect, expensive, even noble, but they did; and there was no mistaking the size either. He wondered if all Kuchiki had such thin and delicate-looking feet.

Waraji in hand, he turned back to his taichou and stopped short, breath caught in his throat. The noble was spread out in a way that could almost been called indecent; spread out in a way he would never have wanted anyone to see, Renji was sure of it. He closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to get the images that his mind was supplying out of his head. This was not the moment to fantasize.

Renji kneeled down and took hold of one of his taichou's tabi-covered feet, and did his best to ignore the expanse of naked calf that the riding up hakama was exposing. His fingers trembled so much at the realisation that he was _slipping sandals on Kuchiki Byakuya's feet_ that he almost didn't manage to fasten them. The instant the second waraji was secure Renji turned away and let out the breath he had been holding. Dear Kami-sama, this was torture! And he would willingly submit himself to it all night long if he could!

He put his waraji on his own feet faster than he had ever done – he probably just broke a Soul Society world record doing it – turned back to his taichou and put him upright with an arm around his shoulders in one fell swoop. The quicker he got this done, the earlier he could retire to his own room and _breathe_. Not that he didn't love having his taichou's weight pushing against him, his warm fabric-covered skin under his hand and his body plastered to him from shoulder to hip. It just took so much self-control to keep his touches innocent that he didn't think he could do it for very long.

Renji really, really wanted to shunpo to the 6th Division headquarters, but shunpoing with someone as completely out of it as Taichou now was… Especially with the amount of sake he must have indulged in to get into this state… That could only result in disaster. As in Taichou throwing up all over his feet or something. No way he was going to let _that_ happen! Luckily the 11th wasn't that far from the 6th – they just had to go across the 10th, it could have been way worse. Still, that meant a lot of contact with Taichou, for quite a while. Renji was both elated and dismayed at the same time.

They had barely walked past the first few buildings when Renji almost lost his grip on the noble when the man's knees almost buckled, and it was Renji's quick reflexes that kept them from both hitting the ground. His left hand was now gripping his taichou's slender but firm waist, and boy wasn't that position even more compromising than before! How the hell was he supposed to survive this walk?

When less than a minute later Kuchiki-Taichou wasn't supporting his own weight at all, and Renji was the only thing keeping him upright, the red-head wondered if he should curse the inventor of sake, or bless him instead. "Re-n-ji," his taichou practically purred in his ear, both arms suddenly gripping him loosely around the neck, and wow had the temperature drastically gone up in the last seconds or was it just him?

"Er, Taichou? Can you, er, still walk?" The noble's head – too close, way too close! – shook vigorously from right to left, and black locks hit Renji in the face in the process. Ooookay. Just. Great. What now? Of course, there was more than one solution, but…

"Renji! Carry me!"

Well, yes that was pretty obvious. He had never thought he'd hear those words come out of Taichou's mouth though. All right. It took Renji only a second to decide what he was going to do. He pulled the noble completely upright, let him go, spun around, bent down and grabbed Taichou's thighs behind him. Kuchiki-Taichou let out a surprised breath, and just like that Renji was carrying him piggyback style.

Renji started to walk, fast, trying not to _feel_. Not to feel the legs encircling his waist; not to feel the contracting muscles under his hands, separated only by a way too thin hakama; not to feel _everything_ plastered against his back; not to feel the face nuzzling his neck and the warm breath in his ear. And that wasn't even the worst! Instead of holding onto his shoulder or enveloping his throat, one of Taichou's hands had slid down Renji's shihakushou and nails were digging in the skin of one of his pectorals and dear Kami-sama let them arrive soon, soon, soon!

Something tugged at his hair and suddenly it was free, falling down around his shoulders and face, and Kuchiki-Taichou chuckled breathily in his ear, and Renji couldn't stand it anymore. He shunpoed them straight to headquarters, consequences be damned! Still, during the short trip he chanted 'please don't puke, please don't puke' in his head, and the mantra at least helped him focus on something else than all his blood rushing down to unadvisable places.

His waraji skidded on the wooden floor when he stopped running, and he slid the shouji-door to the taichou's quarter open with his foot – he didn't dare go to the Kuchiki estate with the noble in this condition. What if Taichou didn't want to be seen like this by his staff or something? So the usually unused room inside the division's headquarters was the safer bet.

Inside the tiny genkan he crouched down and let his taichou slip off his back, and sat him down on the low step so that he could take off his waraji again – from the amount of walking Taichou had done in the end, Renji shouldn't have bothered putting them on in the first place. While Renji worked at the knot the noble sprawled again, and let out a sound resembling both a grunt and a moan. He hoped it wasn't caused by dizziness following the shunpo, or Renji might be in serious trouble tomorrow.

Renji put the woven sandals in a corner, and hesitated a second before slowly tugging on the tabi. A heel appeared, then a sole and five perfect toes, and he had the overwhelming urge to caress it, to lick it from bottom to top and to suck on those digits. He closed his eyes an instant and peeled the second sock off in one swift movement. There! At least that was done.

A large futon was already covering the tatami, and Renji wondered when it had been used last. Shouldn't it have been folded and put in a closet somewhere for conservation? It could be all dusty by now! Someone on the cleaning crew wasn't doing their job right!

Kuchiki-Taichou suddenly stood up, swaying a little, and started pulling and batting at the Kenseikan. "Wait! Taichou, wait!" Renji had to grab the noble's wrists to stop the harmful movements. "You're going to damage it! Let me do it." He just hoped _he_ wouldn't damage the delicate hairpiece with his big clumsy fingers. Breaking the Kenseikan… That amounted pretty much to committing suicide.

He stepped closer and peered at the delicate heirloom in the moonlight. How was this thing supposed to work? He really needed a light. When he looked around him, however, there was no lantern, no candle to be seen; not even a box of matches! And it wasn't like he knew how to use any lighting spells – how were you supposed to remember all those kidou incantations anyway?

Well, no light it was, then. At least there was moonlight, right? Could have been worse. Renji let his fingers skim the rim of the Kenseikan, looking for some invisible mechanism – and trying very hard to ignore the soft locks he wanted to bury his hands and nose in. Damn, he was so close! Taichou was all he could smell, and it was driving him crazy! Finally an almost silent click came from the hairpiece and the black strands were released, smoothing out and falling back in a more natural position; Renji quickly got hold of the second half after that, and safely put them away on the little desk that stood not far from the entrance.

When he turned back to the other man, Kuchiki-Taichou was again swaying on his feet, and Renji instinctively took hold of his waist to steady him. Once he seemed stable enough again Renji forced himself to let go, and it took all his willpower to drag his hands away and not let them linger. Damn, this was the hardest thing he had ever done; standing in Taichou's bedroom – albeit not his usual one – and trying to get him ready to go to bed without _taking_ him to bed.

Renji delicately took hold of his taichou's silvery-white coloured scarf – the Ginpaku… something something, which was made of one of the most expensive fabrics in existence – and he prayed to Kami-sama that his rough skin wouldn't catch on the material and ruin it somehow. It wasn't as if he could ever earn enough money to repay a debt of that size! How could Taichou wear it every day – even in combat – without a care in the world? Nobles certainly were something else!

Renji did his best to fold the scarf correctly, and he hoped it wouldn't crease or something – he really sucked at these kinds of things. He never folded anything; why would he? Creases in his shihakushou didn't impede his work – though he could tell that Taichou hated it. He had tried smoothing the fabric out, but he probably didn't do it right, because it always looked the same in the end, so he had just given up.

Kuchiki-Taichou looked strangely naked in Renji's eyes, now that he was without his expensive accessories. The noble shrugged his shoulders back and the white haori slid down and pooled on the ground – now, only clad in a simple black uniform, looking like any other low-ranking Shinigami, the Kuchiki Clan Head looked so much younger. So much more vulnerable, and so very ethereal in the whitening shade of the moon.

Now, Renji had thought that getting down to the shihakushou was enough sweet torture for one night, and that Taichou could sleep in that for once. That was not what the other man's alcohol-addled mind had intended, obviously; Kuchiki-Taichou pulled on both his black kosode and white shitagi, revealing his porcelain skin inch by inch, and without disturbing the hakama-himo, he shouldered out of the top of his uniform until both garments hung from his waist – in a fashion similar to what Renji sometimes did in combat. Looking at the perfect, lithe and muscled chest, he was glad Taichou never did this while training, or Renji might have lost it ages ago. He didn't know how he was even resisting now.

His nails were painfully digging welts in his palms, his muscles were taut with the tension of holding himself back. Renji closed his eyes and took a step back. He was going to take a deep breath, open his eyes, wish his taichou a good night sleep and calmly work out the door; he was going to take a deep breath, open hi—

Something warm and softer than silk touched his lips, and Renji's eyes flew open. He saw closed lids and dark lashes, he saw nothing but white, white skin and black, black hair. He only realised he was being kissed by Taichou – _kissed by Taichou!_ – when he stumbled back in shock, and he hadn't even had time to appreciate it! Damn it! Why Kami-sama, why? This was so cruel!

He longed to stoop down and capture those lips again; he longed to taste that mouth until nothing else in the world mattered – but how could he? When Kuchiki-Taichou was so obviously out of his mind because of that blasted sake! He could not accept a gift that was not truly freely given.

And yet… And yet when strong arms captured his neck to draw him in, when a mouth slid perfectly on his, he could only melt in the embrace and wrap his own arms around the bare back of the man he had wanted since forever. He sighed in pleasure when a tongue boldly tried to push past his lips, and he let them part, let his mouth be plundered. He had dreamt of this for so long! And it was so much better than he had thought it would be – Taichou kissed so well that the mere idea of stopping hurt.

But he had to. He didn't want to, Kami knew he didn't, but he had to; Taichou didn't know what he was doing. This was wrong! It felt so very right, but it was wrong, and Renji had to be the responsible person here and stop this before he couldn't stop himself anymore. Reluctantly, he pushed the noble away, though he didn't manage more than a few inches between their noses – damn, Taichou was strong!

"Renji!" Kuchiki-Taichou sounded breathless, and it took every ounce of willpower Renji had got not to invade that mouth again right this instant! He forced his eyes up until they met irises of molten silver and the biggest pupils he had ever seen. Oh boy, this was hard! And speaking of hard… Shit, he had to get out of here very, very soon.

"Taich—" he started to protest, but he was cut off by the weirdest of answers.

"Byakuya."

"What?"

"Bya. Ku. Ya."

That… No. Taichou couldn't be asking Renji – _Renji!_ – to call him by his first name! This was just the sake talking, there was no way! Unless Taichou had forgotten everything tomorrow morning, he would be in a humongous amount of trouble already, adding disrespect such as this would be… Still, it was probably the only time, like, ever, that he would be able to do it – especially if Taichou remembered the kiss tomorrow. Renji was probably a dead man already…

"Byak—"

The name was tumbling out of his throat even before he had completely decided if he was going to use it or not, and in the end he didn't even have the luxury of saying it in its entirety. Lips crashed on his and used their parted state to slip a delicious tongue inside again, to roam alongside his teeth and tease his sensitive palate, to dance with his own tongue in the obscenest of tangos.

Before he even realised it he had moaned into the kiss, yet he had no time, or need, to be embarrassed about it; Kuchiki-Taichou – _Byakuya_ – answered in kind, and Renji eagerly devoured the sound. It bolstered him enough to reverse their roles, and defence became offense when he plunged inside the noble's mouth to explore it's every nook and commit it all to memory.

Byakuya – oh dear Kami-sama, merely thinking the name sent waves of passion through his entire being – tasted better than anything he had ever tasted. Among the sweet aroma of gokuryo tea and a hint of mint flavour, and hidden behind the aftertaste of sakura mochi, was the divine savour of Byakuya himself, and Renji could not get enough of it. Especially with one of his hands splayed on the small of Byakuya's back, and the other buried in the wonderfully soft black locks; especially with the two hands that were gripping his unruly red strands as if they wanted to become one with his scalp and never let go.

Renji didn't want to let go either. He didn't want to, and his entire body – especially his aching erection – only wanted more; more friction, more heat, more merging. But he couldn't. He couldn't do this to Byakuya, who didn't know what he was doing; he couldn't do this to himself, letting himself believe that this would still have happened had the noble been sober. And no matter how painful it was to push Byakuya away, waking up to a horrified partner the next morning would be way worse; it would be agony.

He disentangled himself with difficulty and stepped away towards the still open door, ignoring his waraji and with only one thing in mind: getting out of here before his throbbing libido and aching heart made him fall into Bykuya's momentarily willing embrace gratefully again.

"Renji?" came the surprised voice from behind him, and he fisted him hakama to stop himself from turning around.

"No. I can't. You don't really want this. You can't! You're drunk, Taichou… I need to go." In the end there his voice might have cracked slightly, but he would deny it even if his life depended on it.

He was an inch away from the threshold when the shouji door slammed shut in a cascade of cherry blossoms that angrily spun around him, as if to keep him captive, and almost complete darkness overtook the room. Shit! Shit, shit, shit! Drunken zanpakutou use was dangerous, and using shikai under the influence was even severely reprimanded in the 6th because of the ravages it could do. And considering how dangerous Byakuya could be when sober…

"Renji!"

This time his name sounded like the crack of a whip, in the same low and controlled tone his taichou used when they were at work. It sounded so much like an order, in fact, that he almost turned around and bowed – but no, Taichou wasn't sober, even if he momentarily sounded like it. He took a tiny step forward, swirling Senbonzakura be damned, and all the petals abruptly stopped mid-flight, glinting edges pointing at him. One sakura petal was so close to his nose that he barely dared breathe while he squinted at it, cross-eyed.

He heard more than he saw the cherry blossoms turn and soften while the noble sighed and grunted in a most uncharacteristic manner. Suddenly – and most surprisingly – every tiny blade that lazily floated around started to glow, from a barely there glimmer to a shining light pink, illuminating a sphere around Renji that was almost blinding.

Arms wrapped around him from behind, catching his ribs in a vice-like grip as if afraid that he would flee, and all the petals scattered in a silent explosion, coating every surface he could see and making the room look like a night sky full of blushing stars. "Renji," Byakuya murmured, his face hidden in the fukutaichou's crimson hair, and Renji couldn't stop himself from quivering with pleasure at his name.

That shiver must have been misinterpreted, however, because the noble let him go and sighed again. And even though he knew he shouldn't, Renji turned sideways to look at him, surprised to see his taichou with his eyes squeezed shut, pinching the bridge of his nose and frowning more than Renji had ever seen him frown – and that was quite a feat!

"I knew I should never have listened to that inebriated idiot," Byakuya said faintly, and Renji barely heard. Byakuya then lifted his head and looked straight at him, with such a serious expression that Renji could only be reminded of their usual working hours, with Taichou all pristine-looking and ordering him to go back to work. All that bared skin, however, reminded him of what he had done, and one of his tabi-covered feet inched back on its own volition.

Then, strangely enough, Byakuya broke their intense gaze and looked away, and Renji wondered if the new tint of the noble's cheekbones was purely due to the strange light, or if it was actually the skin reddening. It had to be the light. There was no way the poker face master extraordinaire was blushing, right? Although it was true that alcohol could do very odd things to a person…

"Renji…," Byakuya started again, and the hesitancy in his tone was something Renji had never heard before. Byakuya seemed to realise it too, because he took a deep breath, as if steeling himself, and squarely looked Renji in the eye again. "I haven't had a drop of alcohol tonight. I'm sorry for deceiving you, Renji."

His shock must be clearly visible on his face; his mouth was probably hanging open, and his eyes were burning a bit from the lack of blinking, but he didn't really care. His mind was just too boggled for that. Taichou had apologized – to him, of all people – and that was already too strange for words, but… The noble wasn't drunk? How could that be? Had it all been an act? But why?

Oh. Oh, no! No, no, no, no, anything but that! Had Byakuya done this to mock him? Because he had realised Renji's feelings – he knew he should have stopped staring, but it was so hard – and now Renji had been stupid enough to fall for this act, and showed his hand in the most humiliating manner? Worse, this could be construed as an assault! Against the Head of the Kuchiki Clan! That was reason enough for Renji to lose his own head – and in a quite literal sense at that!

And of course Byakuya could read all his emotion on his face; he had been told enough by this man that he should stop being an open book if he ever wanted to become stronger. He tried to smooth out his expression, but he doubted he ever could quench the horror that was probably shining brightly in his eyes.

"I…," Byakuya continued, and the hesitation was so out of place yet again that Renji could only postpone his escape plans and stare. "I've seen the way you look at me." Well, yes, that was rather obvious, no need to rub it in. "And I couldn't let it continue like that. You never said anything, and I waited for so long." Waited for what? For Renji to confess, so that he could get his heart broken and an unwanted transfer to boot? No thanks!

Byakuya looked away again for a moment, before turning back to Renji with an expression that almost seemed pleading. "I needed to do something, but I didn't know how. I… Well, I confess, I took the coward's way out, pretending I was drunk. But I was hoping that if we could… Get started first. Actions before words. Then it would work out. I should have known you would be too decent to take advantage." This was getting more and more confusing. Byakuya's expression, his voice, were asking Renji to understand, but he understood less and less the more the noble talked.

"I don't understand," he said, disconcerted.

Byakuya chuckled sombrely. "Why am I not surprised?" Renji's hurt must have shown as clear as day, for he continued: "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It's just…" The noble sighed. "Miscommunication had always been our problem, hasn't it? I suppose I should just be very blunt, and say it… I'm not good at this, never have been…" Byakuya's voice trailed off, and silence fell, heavy with meaning – but a meaning that Renji did not get.

"What—" he started to ask, but he never got to finish. Byakuya's lips were on his again, in a simple, chaste kiss this time, and what the hell was happening? Wasn't this whole ploy a way to reject him in the most embarrassing manner? Unless he'd somehow read this all wro—

"I want you, Renji. I have for a long time. And I love the way you look at me, I do, but I just can't wait for you to make up your mind. So I followed Kyouraku's stupid plan and got us into this mess, but that doesn't change the fact that I want you to pound me into the mattress until I forget my own name, to fuck me so hard I'll screa—"

Now it was Renji's turn to cut Byakuya off with a kiss, though this one was anything but chaste. It was all teeth and clashing lips, all tongue and searing heat, all his passion and joy and unbelief translated by the frenetic choreography of his kiss, nails digging in Byakuya's scalp to keep him there – and just _keep_ him and never let him go.

"Byakuya," Renji said once he came up for air, revelling in the way the name rolled off his tongue, revelling in the fact he had the right to say it, and at how right it felt.

"Renji," Byakuya sighed in the same way he had earlier this night, and knowing that he had done it on purpose, because he _wanted_ the red-head, was the most precious thing in the world. _And_ it had the ability to bring his half-mast – his earlier panic and misery had caused some parts to droop again – to full-mast in no time.

Byakuya pushed himself flush against Renji, from shoulder to hip, using his arms around the fukutaichou's chest to grind their engorged lengths together, and moaned against Renji's lips. While they battled with tongues with the same energy as they used when they clashed zanpakutou – with Renji chasing fruitlessly and Byakuya playfully darting away only to strike unexpectedly – petals sectioned, unbeknownst to Renji, the back of his white belt, and he only realised it when his hakama dropped to the floor and both his shitagi and kosode parted, partially revealing his chest.

Byakuya stepped back, one hand lingering on Renji's cheek, the other moving to the knot of his own hakama-himo. Renji quickly shouldered out of the remainder of his shihakushou, and his rush painted a small smile on Byakuya's lips. In a rustle of clothes the hakama slipped from the noble's hips, leaving him… completely naked?

Renji's gaze swept down Byakuya's body, displayed in all its glory in the pink-white light, and lingered on the hardened length and its rosy tip that begged to be licked, and Renji's mouth watered at the sight. He himself was still wearing a fundoshi, the cloth, uncomfortably restricting, pushed forth by his own swollen cock – and his other remaining garment was, most embarrassingly, his tabi. He hurriedly tried to toe them off while Byakuya assaulted his lips again.

Even though a part of him was inside the man he had wanted for so long, lapping up his marvellous taste, he could only concentrate on other parts of his body; his hands gliding down Byakuya's back, cupping that muscled rump and pulling it towards him; Byakuya's hands caressing his ribs and going down, down towards the sides of his fundoshi and scraping them over his hipbones until gravity finally claimed the cloth.

His wonderfully freed and jutting length was wet at the tip, and when he ground forward, first contact was glorious, eliciting a muffled whimper between their shared lips. Byakuya's arms returned around Renji's neck, and with bearing down elbows, he jumped up just enough to encircle the red-head's waist with quivering thighs, trapping their stiff members together and starting the feral dance of hips that was as old as time.

Delicious as it was, Renji soon found it was not nearly enough. He wanted more, he wanted everything, he wanted to commit it all to memory in case this was merely a dream; he could still barely believe that he was naked against his taichou, against a noble amongst nobles, him, the Rukongai rat.

Byakuya's mouth latched onto his neck, licking and biting at the black ink that zigzagged down his skin, and Renji let out a savage-sounding growl. He took a few steps on the tatami and let himself fall to his knees on the futon, before not-so-gently lowering Byakuya onto the covers, and taking over the explorer's role.

His teeth nibbled first at an earlobe, making Byakuya's breath stutter and his spine arch up. He nipped down the alabaster skin until he reached the trapezius; he clenched his jaw on there, incisors almost breaking the skin, and Byakuya cried out and clawed at his scalp, hips stuttering. Renji sucked hard then, needing to leave his mark, and when he let up and looked at the darkening circle, and at the other man's gasping breaths and glazed eyes, he could only smirk his satisfaction.

He continued down that magnificent chest, nails grazing, nose nuzzling, pecking down an imaginary trail until he came upon a perky little mound in a shade more beautiful than any cherry blossoms could be, and he moulded his lips around it and sucked. The noises Byakuya was making were like a symphony of keening sighs while Renji nibbled and pinched, alternating between the two sides, deepening the shade of those perfect nipples and coating them in glistening saliva.

A hand suddenly grabbed a fistful of his hair, forcing his head up. Byakuya glared down at him, even though he didn't look very menacing with his heavy breathing and flushed cheekbones. "Get on with it, Abarai!"

Renji's lips pulled up in a feral grin. "With pleasure." And just to aggravate his taichou even more, he took his time gliding down the toned stomach in small licks and laps, lingering at the belly-button, and never getting lower than that thin trail of black hairs that promised so much more. This time Byakuya actually growled.

" _Renji_!" The red-head was considering skipping that mouth-watering main dish and latch unto those shivering inner thighs, when Byakuya decided – with good reason – to change tactics. "Please!" he whined, and how was Renji supposed to resist that? Right, he wasn't.

The first bitter taste on his tongue was like the sweetest of honeys to the lust rushing through his veins, and he eagerly took the head of Byakuya's cock in his mouth, moaning as he did so. Careful of his teeth, he inched down; suddenly his jaw was forced wider open when tip hit his throat, almost making him gag, when Byakuya's hips pushed up in a desperate demand for _more_.

Renji held him down in a bruising grip; he was the one choosing the rhythm. The hands caught in his hair disagreed, but he didn't care. He bobbed his mouth up and down as far as he could go, one of his hands mimicking the gesture on the base of the scorching-hot erection, his tongue pressing against the sensitive underside.

Byakuya's groans and whimpers, elicited by Renji's every suck and stroke, were so glorious it made the red-head's own tip leak, and when Byakuya's balls started to retract with a moaned "Hnnnn… Ren… ji! I'm…", he almost came himself just at the sound of his name. Instead he almost drowned as hot cum hit his throat and he pulled back, only keeping the head between his lips, and trying not to cough as his mouth filled. With his hand he milked the vibrating cock until every last drop of the pulsing flow had landed on his tongue.

When he sat up, mouth still full and sticky white liquid dribbling down one side of his chin, Byakuya's dazed expression focused on him again, and when Renji swallowed, eyes followed his Adam's apple down, then back up, and focused on his lips again. Byakuya's tongue darted out to moisten his own, and in a swift movement he sat up, licked the trickling line of his own cum from Renji's jaw to his lips, and plunged his tongue inside Renji to get a better taste.

Byakuya's hand landed on Renji's cock, thumb teasing the slit and spreading the precum over the tip, and Renji knew he wouldn't last long if this continued – and he didn't want to come now, he wanted to coat Byakuya deep inside and never make him forget it. He took hold of the trespassing wrist and broke of the kiss. To the noble's surprised look he said: "No. You said you wanted me. Then let me have you."

Byakuya merely blinked and nodded, and Renji pushed him back on the futon, following his previous wettened trail all the way down to the limply resting member. He swiped his tongue along it, and kneeled further between widely spread thighs, fondling the sack beneath with one hand, nuzzling and sucking it, taking in the heady smell while his fingers explored further, caressing the perineum and touching the desired treasure beyond.

That was when he hit a snag; he didn't have any lube. He hadn't been expecting the evening to go like this after all. He didn't want to hurt Byakuya – no matter what the noble had said on the subject earlier – but without lubrification, that was going to be difficult. Still, he would do his very best with what he had. The mere idea made spittle leak from the corner of his mouth.

He gripped the hips before him with bruising force and abruptly turned Byakuya on his stomach, eliciting an embarrassed squeak from the man. There was no protest, however, when he draped himself over that strong back and pushed the dark-haired head into the pillow. He bit down on the exposed neck, prying a keening yelp from Byakuya's lips, and that well-rounded rear pushed up against his hard-on, wrenching a moan from Renji's throat as well. He quickly nipped at each vertebra until he reached the tailbone, and he stopped a second to admire the view.

He passed his hands on those beautifully plump cheeks, kneading them as he went, and softly trailed his short nails along the crack before pulling them apart, exposing the puckered hole he wanted to plunder, and to _own_. His tongue followed the same path his fingers did, from top to bottom down the cleft until he reached Byakuya's most vulnerable spot – an area Byakuya willingly surrendered to him, and it was the most beautiful gift he could ever get.

He swiped his tongue over it, lapping, first softly, then with more force, swirling around the edge, and the sounds Byakuya muffled in his pillow were like music to his ears. He pushed more, the tip of his tongue breaching the rim, in and out, and then further, Byakuya's every muscle trembling under his ministrations and every gasp and moan sounding louder and louder in the silence of the night.

Saliva was dripping down every time his tongue pulled out, and he used it to add the tip of a finger. He didn't think he was doing anything wrong – until Byakuya suddenly cried out "Wait!", that is. Renji reeled back as if struck, and he let go of everything, concerned. He needn't have worried, however; a drawer rattled in the distance, and a shining bunch of sakura petals brought him a little, unmarked bottle. He knew even before he opened it that the fragrant slippery substance was meant to be used as lube.

Byakuya had gotten up on his elbows while Renji had stared in shock, and now he was throwing the red-head a lustful grin over his shoulder. "I thought you might want that," he even added, a corner of his mouth lilting up in a smirk, before he let his head fall back down on the pillow and moved his hands to his own arse, pulling his butt-cheeks apart himself.

Renji wasn't going to let such a blatant invitation go to waste. He hurriedly coated the fingers of right hand, and with the left took hold of Byakuya's hardening member. He pushed his index inside and it slipped in easily, and he only thrust it in twice before adding a second finger. He rubbed them downwards, crooking them, and was rewarded with the best sound Byakuya had made tonight: a breathless, silent scream that made his back arch, his legs spread further and his head pull up, making Renji's pants and his squelching fingers the only sounds in the room. Stunning someone into silence with pleasure alone; wasn't that the greatest compliment one could get?

When he added a third finger, the tautness made his own cock spasm, precum flowing along it while the head hit his stomach at every quiver of tension, and he needed to get inside that tight hole _now_ ; he needed to be inside Byakuya and make him _his_ , make them _one_. He quickened his scissoring and stretching, until the noble, among his breathy moans, pronounced a needy: "Renji!"

He took out his fingers, immediately missing the heat and pressure, and quickly lathered his cock with the remaining lube – the added wetness so good that he almost came in his own palm. With two hands now on the shaky hips before him, he was almost aligned when he realised he didn't want to do it like this. Sure, it would be an exhilarating feeling, taking his taichou from behind, pushing his face down on the mattress and being the strongest for once; but looking at Byakuya's face while he breached him, while they both came, would be better in so many ways.

In one strong move he had Byakuya on his back again, splayed open before him, black hair spread on the pillow, the surprise on that handsome face morphing into a smile. Two arms came up, begging him closer, and he bent down to capture those slightly swollen lips in a searing kiss, the small respite giving him back enough control to possibly, maybe, last longer than a couple of thrusts.

They parted, foreheads lingering against each other for a second, and Renji took a better hold of the sides of those strong thighs, pulling that delightful arse in the air to give him space to move. As a testimony to his agility, Byakuya threw one leg over Renji's shoulder while the other spread aside as far as it could go, giving him all the space and leverage he would need. With a hand free now, Renji took hold of his erection and put the head against the hole it had been fated to fill.

He clenched his teeth while the tip breached pass the muscled rim, and the second it had, his whole length slid home in one fell swoop until his balls hit flesh, like a key in the right lock. Renji let out a grunt while insides gripped him like a vice and he resisted the urge to move, and Byakuya's head tilted back, eyes closed and mouth agape. For some reason Renji felt compelled to hold onto Byakuya, to show him this was not mere sex to him somehow, and as the calf on his shoulder probably made it impossible to kiss, he took hold of Byakuya's hand and slotted their fingers together. Silver eyes locked onto his, and reddened lips smiled at him and silently formed the word 'move'.

Renji instantly pulled out as far as he could go without his tip leaving that lovely heat, and plunged back in with enough force to make Byakuya's body inch up the mattress. He pounded that tight hole in a punishing rhythm, trying to bury himself deeper, looking for the absent bottom of that burning cavity, shoving his shaft inside at slightly changing angles until he hit _the_ spot and Byakuya arched up so high his own knee hit his shoulder.

Every thrust after that was aimed at that magical prostate, harassing it in an arduous assault that made deliciously screamed moans come out of Byakuya's throat, and every time it did it pulled Renji so close to the edge that he was amazed at his own capacity of _not_ spilling every seed of his body into the man that was begging him for it. Letting go of the waist he had been digging his nails in, he used his own weight to keep Byakuya in place and pound him into the futon, and he slid his now available hand between their bodies to catch the noble's leaking erection and rub a thumb against the tip.

Byakuya's eyes went wide, his neck and spine arched impossibly back, and the lower lip he had been biting sprung free, blood beading, mouth open in a silent scream that seemed to last forever as his orgasm wrecked him, cum exploding from the tip of his cock, coating their plastered stomachs in a sheen of fiery white.

While Byakuya trembled at the height of pleasure, Renji's cock was being smothered to completion inside him, every spasm milking his rock-hard length until he too went over the edge and soared up to the pinnacle of bliss, coming harder than he had ever come, unable to say anything more than a grunted "Byaaahnnn!", his hips stuttering until he felt completely drained and empty.

He fell forward in sudden exhaustion, and Byakuya's leg slipped off his shoulder to grip him around the waist. Their fevered bodies, slick with sweat and cum, rolled onto the side together, and when Renji tried to slowly slip out of Byakuya, the noble pulled him closer instead.

"Wait," he whispered between two heavy exhales, "I want you to stay inside me a little longer." Renji doubted it was comfortable, his own over-sensitised flesh throbbing in the heat of Byakuya's insides, but he understood the reason behind it all too well; if he could, he would like to forever be one with Byakuya as well. Soon, however, the need to pull out his limp member became too strong, and the leg holding him tight reluctantly let up.

As soon as he was out, Renji enveloped his lover in a tight embrace and slotted their lips together in an unhurried, open-mouthed kiss. When they separated he kept their foreheads joined together, looking deeply into the magnificent eyes that radiated the same satiety he felt.

"Love you," Byakuya mumbled against his lips, and Renji, awed, could only wholeheartedly respond to the sentiment in kind.

"I love you." His voice was shaky and breathless, but he didn't care; Byakuya's happy smile was the only thing of value in any and all worlds.

A shiver ran up Renji's spine when his sweat cooled and the temperature seemed to drop. He would have pulled up the covers if they weren't lying on them. Byakuya noticed his discomfort somehow – even though that shiver should have been too feeble to be felt – and Senbonzakura gathered into a glowing blanket of petals, and covered them both with its soft silkiness before dimming and leaving them in the muted moonlight.

"Sleep now, my love. Rest, so that next time you can let me bend you over my desk." The tone brokered no argument – not that Renji would have had any. He might even have insisted they enact that little fantasy right now, if he hadn't been so utterly relaxed – though sticky – and drained. So instead he placed one last chaste kiss on Byakuya's lips and let his head sink into the pillow, their contrasting locks mingling between them, and let his mind wander to the land of dreams where he envisioned their many, many more delectable encounters to come.

THE END

* * *

Okay, tell me, how bad was it? Should I just stick to fluff, or was this good enough? Steamy enough? Blunt enough? Not too poetic-y? Realistic enough? (It's not as if I could use personal experience in this case XD) Tell me, honestly, experienced readers that you are – or not – what did you think?

 _Spread the Luv!_

 **LL**


End file.
